Reanimated Corpse
Reanimated Corpses are enemies in Dark Souls III. Description Weak and lethargic hollows, Reanimated Corpses are first encountered in the graveyard outside the Cathedral of the Deep, where they emerge from the earth in "endless" hordes. They later appear locked in cells in the Irithyll Dungeon. Due to their decrepit appearance, they may seem to be dismissable at first; however, the player will soon notice they have an impressive amount of health at the moment they can first be encountered, requiring from two to three slashes of heavy weaponry to subdue each. While most of their attacks are slow and predictable, they may surprise by suddenly lunging and performing a quick swipe with their arms. Some of them only have the ability of vomiting onto the player to inflict damage. The most dangerous variant, however, are those which pose as normal corpses and, once they are approached, explode into a myriad of maggots, becoming Infested Corpses instead. Locations *Cathedral of the Deep *Irithyll Dungeon Strategy As they will "endlessly" respawn in the graveyard, these enemies can be easily rushed-by and should be ignored unless they directly block the way through. Due to their weak attacks and poor vitality, they should not pose much of a threat to the player unless they get cornered. If the player befriended the giant archer in the Undead Settlement, his arrows will start raining down in the small cemetery located right in front of the cathedral, aiding to lessen the mobs congregating in that area. The Reanimated Corpses in the dungeon are considerably more dangerous due to their greater damage output. Although they appear passive at first, they will attempt to attack the player if they let their guard down; this can be especially hazardous if the player is also being affected by a Jailer's health drain. Some of them can be encountered lying on the cells' floors and the player may dismiss them, leaving them for simple corpses like all those which abound in the area. However, they will wake up silently and attack once the player has performed a specific action, like passing by their cells or attacking other enemies. Reanimated Corpses are extremely vulnerable to fire and will stagger heavily while they get engulfed in flames if attacked with a Fire-infused weapon. This becomes especially useful in the graveyard, where massive mobs may gather if the player dwindles in the same area for too long. Since most enemies in all throughout the cathedral are susceptible to fire, it would be a good idea for the player to consider infusing their primary weapon with this element, even if it means sacrificing its scaling bonuses temporarily, as the staggering effect will prove to be very useful while traversing through these areas. Notes *All variants of Reanimated Corpses are extremely weak to Fire. *Even though they may appear to spawn infinitely in the graveyards surrounding the Cathedral of the Deep, that's actually not the case and if enough are killed, they will cease to appear. Resting at a bonfire will reset them, however. See also *Infested Corpse pl:Ożywione zwłoki